Aftermath
by CRBX53
Summary: New Stone. New Mission. New love lives. Same Cast.
1. How it all began again

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha no matter how much I wish unless i get really rich. Hey! i should do that, see ya.

One night in the Feudal Era, Inuyasha had seen Kikyo running. Since he was human, he couldn't run to her at the speed of light.  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell is she doing?  
  
Then all of a sudden, a big black vortex came out of the ground barely missing Kikyo. Inuyasha saw a special thing Kikyo was covering up with a cloth.  
  
Inuyasha: KIKYO!  
  
Then Kikyo looked back and the vortex sucked up the clothed item and then disappeared.  
  
Kikyo: Why do you ruin everything, Inuyasha?  
  
Back in the present time at Kagome's school. Kagome had to mentor a new, smart student that was older than her by months, named Mas.  
  
Kagome: That's how you get around in our school. Mas are you listening.  
  
Mas: Sorry, it's just this pain in my side that started to hurt last night.  
  
Kagome: Oh well, at least you DID pay attention, Oh! Schools over, great all of my friends are gone.  
  
Mas: You know, I will uhhh, walk you home.  
  
Kagome: Fine.  
  
Meanwhile in the Feudal Era, Inuyasha and Miroku were going to the present to tell Kagome about the incident.  
  
Inuyasha: Come on Miroku, we have to tell Kagome.  
  
Miroku: You know, we don't have to tell her. So, here's the well.  
  
Then they both jumped down the well. After they got through Inuyasha sensed something powerful.  
  
Meanwhile, while Mas and Kagome were walking.  
  
Mas: So, what movies do you like........ What's that?  
  
Kagome: Inu....... Yasha!  
  
Inuyasha: KAGOME, THAT GUY IS NOT HUMAN!  
  
Mas: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!  
  
Inuyasha: WHATEVER, DEMON! Leave Kagome alone  
  
Kagome: You blew you cover Inuyasha!  
  
Mas: Stop!  
  
And it looked like Inuyasha had been blown away with a shotgun. Just then in the side of Mas exploded in pain and started glowing. Then he fainted.  
  
Hours later Mas woke up in an empty shack.  
  
Mas: My side doesn't hurt, it must've been a dream. AH! who are you?  
  
Kaede: My name is Kaede, and your side doesn't hurt anymore because this was pulled out of you.  
  
Then she held up a shiny red jewel.  
  
Mas: That came from inside me, but what is it.  
  
Kaede: This is something my sister created to stop all demons from hurting people. It's called the Demon Gem, but last night she lost it by a vortex.  
  
Mas: Wait, Demons are real! Magic, this doesn't make any sense. AH! Who are you?  
  
Inuyasha: My name's Inuyasha, and you are some person controlling that gem right?  
  
Mas: Sounds like it.  
  
Inuyasha: Then you can maybe turn me into a half demon.  
  
Keade: Why do you think he'd do that? He doesn't even know how to use it.  
  
Mas: Maybe I can?  
  
Inuyasha: No way, a mortal like you.  
  
Mas: What? Hand me that. Then he snatched the Demon Gem. OK, Uhhh, Half........  
  
Demon.  
  
Then a flash of lights went off and after they went away Inuyasha was a Half Demon again.  
  
Inuyasha: You fell right into my trap.  
  
Kagome: I've seen you've woken up Mas.  
  
Mas: I don't even know what I'm doing here. Why aren't you as freaked out as I am?  
  
Kagome: Because I know these people. That's Keade, Kikyo's sister, and that's Inuyasha, a Half Demon again.  
  
Mas: And now I know I'm the center controller of this Demon Gem thing.  
  
Many hours later everyone had showed up and been introduced. Songo, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara.  
  
Kagome: You are going to have to work with us to get this to a safer place across Japan, where Kikyo is.  
  
Mas: So Kikyo is a priestess.............  
  
Kagome: Yeah.  
  
Mas: That created this gem.  
  
Kagome: Yes.  
  
Mas: That only I can control.  
  
Kagome: Uh Huh.  
  
Mas: And we have to get it to a safe place from demons.  
  
Kagome: That's it.  
  
Mas: And I'm supposed to believe all of this.  
  
Kagome: Yea.  
  
Mas: O.K.  
  
Then he fainted.


	2. The Demon Sword

Disclaimer: Still no luck in getting Inuyasha so I still don't own it.

Mas sat at his desk all day thinking if he should go back to the Feudal Era with the Demon Gem right on top of his computer.  
  
Mas: Should I go back? If I go I would be able to save everyone, but I would have a chance of that Inuyasha killing me, but it would give me a chance to be with Kagome and tell her.  
  
Then Kagome entered the window.  
  
Kagome: Mas, come with me to the Feudal Era.  
  
Mas: Why? It's midnight.  
  
Kagome: That's the best time to move so the demons won't get us.  
  
Mas: Fine.  
  
Once they both jumped down the well they were surrounded by company.  
  
Mas: Hey guys. Hey Kagome I'm kind of getting used to.......  
  
Then Mas went blank.  
  
Mas saw a vision of an arrow striking Inuyasha.  
  
Mas: That was weird.  
  
Then everyone looked at him blankly.  
  
As soon as they left Mas wished he could go as fast as Inuyasha but was stuck with riding Kirara. Then he remembered that he turned Inuyasha into a half demon.  
  
Mas: I wonder? HALF DEMON!  
  
Then a shine from the Demon Gem and he turned into a half demon.  
  
Mas: Whoa!  
  
Then he jumped down and landed beside Inuyasha and started running.  
  
Mas: Kagome! Check me out! I'm a half demon.  
  
Kagome: That's one ability of the Demon Gem so far.  
  
Mas: Look how fast I'm running. Inuyasha, race ya.  
  
Inuyasha: You're on!  
  
They both took off like lightning, and were there in no time.  
  
Inuyasha: I win!  
  
Mas: You've been a half demon longer than I have.  
  
As soon as they entered the building they saw a shrine where they could put the gem, but when he put it there a case went over his hand.  
  
Mas: AH! Get this damn thing off me.  
  
Then a demon was released. With a rock hard body and a slim crack in the middle of him.  
  
Inuyasha: I will take care of him.  
  
But when he hit him with the sword nothing happened.  
  
Inuyasha: It's too hard.  
  
He was then hit hard, and then the demon went towards Kagome.  
  
Mas: Don't you hurt her, AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Then his hand was free and the demon gem became a part of a sword he was holding (and the blade was as thin as the crack in the chest).  
  
Mas: Now you get it.  
  
Then he stuck the sword in the crack, and then the stone demon stopped and exploded, and Mas found a note in it.  
  
Dear Owner of that demon gem,  
Sorry this wasn't the place. Please take good care of the Demon sword. Meet me at Naraku's fainted castle and return the sword.  
  
From,  
Kikyo.


End file.
